A Trip Through Time
by inastorminmybestdress
Summary: Phineas and the gang's kids take a trip through time to meet their parents as kids. But then something goes horribly wrong...  Please R&R! Phinbella obviously! T because I'm paranoid. Loads of OCs. Flames welcome. ON HIATUS, CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**A Trip Through Time**

Ages:

Phineas and Isabella's kids:

Abby Flynn- 14 Ruby Flynn- 10 Cody Flynn- 10

Ferb and Ginger's kids:

Joey Fletcher- 10 Quinn Fletcher- 9

Buford and Adyson's kids:

Chantelle Van Stomm- 10

Vanessa and Carl's kids:

Joshua Karl- 9 Gwen Karl- 16

Baljeet and Katie's kids:

Sara Rai- 15 Lewis Rai- 10

I am British, by the way, and I've tried t o use the American words for things but please feel free to correct me if I get it wrong!

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb; this was written purely for my enjoyment.

I do, however, own any of the OCs in this story, so please ask if you want to use my characters.

Right ok, on with the story!

(One last note: This is my first fanfic, so please read and review!

Thanks!)

Ruby Flynn POV

Chapter 1

I wake up before my alarm and stare at the ceiling for a minute or two, as I do most days. Mom says I get the waking up early thing from Dad. I grab a pillow and throw it across the room at my still sleeping twin brother. It hits him in the face and he sits bolt upright in bed.

"Ruby, that gets less and less funny everyday" he says, although he's smiling so I can tell I'm forgiven.

"C'mon Cody, get up!" I say, aiming another pillow at him. He slides out of bed and gets dressed. I put the pillow down and do the same. Then we make our way downstairs.

My dad, Phineas, is in the kitchen making breakfast. He offers us some and we sit down to eat. I can hear my mom, Isabella, humming to herself as she does laundry in the garage. I can also see my older sister, Abby, pacing the hall whilst having an argument with her best friend Emma on the phone.

"Yeah whatever Em" she snapped "Oh really?"

"She reminds me of Candace" says dad, thoughtfully. Cody and I smile. We've heard plenty of stories about when dad, uncle Ferb and aunt Candace were young.

Abby hangs up the phone and catches us looking at her.

"What?" she demands "Can't a girl have a phone conversation in peace?"

"Abby" says dad "if you don't want us hearing then a) go up to your room and b) don't talk so loud."

She looks like she's about to reply when my mom walks in.

"Ruby, honey, don't forget Chantelle and the other fireside girls are coming over today" she reminds me. My mom was leader of a fireside girls troop when she was younger. When I became leader of troop 5326, she was over the moon. My mom's troop used to help out with dad and uncle Ferb's projects too. In fact, a lot of my friends' parents were friends with my parents as kids.

"I won't mom" I promise. Dad says goodbye and leaves for work. He's an architect and uncle Ferb is a builder so sometimes they work together on things.

Cody and I finish breakfast so we head outside. The girls arrive at the same time as Joey, Lewis and Josh, our other friends. I pick up my clipboard and do a register to check everyone is present.

"Chantelle?" I call out.

"Here" she says

"Jenny, Cassie, Alexandra?"

"All here" chimes Jenny.

"Quinn?"

Quinn nods. She's the youngest fireside girl, my cousin and Joey's little sister. She doesn't talk much, just like her dad didn't use to.

"Alright ladies" I say "what patch should we work on today?"

"How about the 'Holding a Hostage' patch?" giggles Chantelle "we could use the boys!"

I laugh "perfect!"

Lewis is trembling, Cody raises an eyebrow, Josh laughs and Joey says

"So we're outnumbered?"

"Relax, we won't hurt you" Jenny assures them.

"Jen, they're our hostages, we don't have to be nice to them!" chides Cassie.

"OK girls, get them!" I call out and we run after them. Pretty soon we have them tied to the tree with our sashes and some rope I found in the garage.

"We let you win" glares Joey, annoyed at being beaten by girls.

"Silence" I command, glaring at him.

"So who are you holding us hostage from?" asks Cody, grinning.

"Abbey?" suggests Alex.

"Nah, she'd be happy if we got kidnapped" remarks Cody.

"How about mom?" I suggest "she knows about all the patches anyway." The girls nod in agreement.

**PerryForever: So that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review.**

**Also, the rest of the story will be about them going back in time to meet their parents as kids, then something will go wrong and they'll have to fix it to get home. I haven't worked out all the details yet. I also need suggestions on what day they go back to.** **I'll post again soon, but I'm off to Germany on an exchange next week so I won't be posting then. **

**PerryForever is out, peace!**

**Candace: Is everyone stealing that catchphrase now?**

**PerryForever: Get out of my fanfic! You're not in this chapter!**

**Candace: Am I in it at all?**

**PerryForever: Maybe, if you leave my fanfic now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 then! **

**Thanks a million to Cyndaquil255, daphnefred4ever, I'm not to old to watch PF for the awesome reviews :)). Go read their stories, these people are awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be writing on a fanfiction website!**

**I do own my OCs though.**

**And could someone tell me what OOC is? Thanks.**

**Now onto the story! *Dramatic music play***

CHAPTER 2:

Leaving Jenny, Cassie and Alex to guard the boys, Chantelle, Quinn and I go into the kitchen.

"We could demand cookies as a ransom" giggles Chantelle, as we walk. I agree, because my mom's cookies are the best!

"Mom, we've taken the boys hostage and have come to discuss the ransom with you" I announce cheerfully.

"Well done honey" she smiles "what do you want for ransom?"

"Cookies"

"Well I suppose I could whip up a batch"

"We'll come back in half an hour to make the exchange" I say.

"OK then. You'd make a good kidnapper honey" she laughs, getting out her ingredients. I smile, then we go back outside.

Cody is singing 'wheels on the bus' and attempting to get the others to join in.

"Permission to gag your brother?" asks Alex.

"Permission granted" I laugh, and watch as she proceeds to do so with a scarf.

Abbey walks into the garden and demands to know what we're doing.

"We're working on our 'Holding a Hostage' patch and Mom's making cookies for the ransom" I explain to her.

"Well if Mom knows then fine. I'm off to Emma's house anyway" she replies, then walks out the gate.

After the half hour is up, Mom comes out with a plate of cookies. She sets it down on the garden table and smiles.

"OK girls, release the hostages" I command.

"Seeing as we agreed to this and all, I think we should get some cookies too" points out Cody.

"True" I agree.

"Well I made enough for everyone so enjoy kids" smiles Mom, then she goes back inside.

For the rest of the day we just hang out in the back yard. The girls leave around five, then the boys a bit after that. Dad gets home and Mom calls us in for tea.

**PerryForever: Really sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I'm super busy getting stuff ready for my German Trip. I'm off on Tuesday and I get back the following Tuesday so I'll try to post then. *Hands cookies to everyone who has read this far***

**Candace: Wait I'm still not-**

**PerryForever: CANDACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Cyndaquil255 for reviewing again! Go read this guy's stories, they're pretty awesome.**

**Alright on with the chapter! (Sorry it's so short, I'm typing up the next one as soon as I post this!)**

"Izzy, I have a surprise for you" announces my dad, as we clear the table after tea.

"Oh?" says Mom

"We're going to Paris."

"Why?" I ask, intrigued.

"A client wants to meet with me there and I thought we could go for the weekend seeing as it's our anniversary next week."

"What about the kids?" asks Mom.

"Abbey can be in charge and if they anything Candace isn't far away."

"Alright. I suppose it can't be worse than the last time we were there!"

"What happened last time you were there?" asks Cody, curiously.

"Never you mind!" laughs Dad.

They head upstairs to pack and leave us in the kitchen. Abby stalks in a few minutes later and Mom comes down to explain about Paris.

"So I'm in charge?" Abby asks dubiously.

"Yes, yes you are" replies Mom "but no boys coming round and no calling me or Dad unless it's and absolute emergency. If you need anything, call Aunt Candace or Uncle Ferb."

**As always, please read and review! Also, they will have the idea for a time machine in the next chapter, promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's Chapter 4.**

**DISCLAIMER: (I forgot to say it last chapter sorry.)**

**Yeah, I own P&F, thats why I post stuff on a fanfiction website and why I go around dressed like a teenage girl. Seriously.**

In the morning, we get up early and waved as our parents drove off to the airport. It was early Friday morning and they wouldn't be back until Sunday night.

Cody and I went to sit under the tree in the backyard.

"So" asks Cody "what are we going to do today?"

"I dunno" I reply "something cool, like Dad and Uncle Ferb used to build."

"I wish we could've seen one of their inventions" He suddenly jumps up, excited, "that's it! I know what we're going to do today!"

"What?" I demand.

"Build a time machine and go back and meet our parents as kids!"

"Are you crazy?" I yell "They'd know we'd done it and we can't build a time machine anyway!"

Cody sighs "I bet the plans for the one they built are around the house somewhere. If we could find them we could use them to fix the one in the museum!"

"Alright" I say "I guess it'll be fun! You go start looking for plans and I'll call the fireside girls. They can help us build it."

"OK, but call the guys too!" he calls, rushing inside to look in the basement, where there's loads of old stuff.

I followed him inside and grabbed the phone. I dialled and listened to the tone.

"Hello?" came Mrs Van Stomm's voice.

"Hi Mrs Van Stomm, it's Ruby" I say.

"Oh hello!"

"Is Chantelle there?"

"Yes. I'll just get her."

Down the phone I could hear someone yelling "Chantelle, phone!" and the sound of footsteps.

"Hey Rubes" came Chantelle's voice.** (A/N: I have a friend called Ruby and I call her Rubes, so that is what Chantelle will call Ruby)**

"Hey" I say.

"So, wassup?"

"Me and Cody are gonna fix the time machine in the museum, if we can find the plans. You wanna help?"

"Sure"

"Cool, phone the girls and meet at my house ASAP."

I rang off and, after phoning the guys, went to help Cody look for the plans.

"Found anything?" I ask, seeing him knee-deep in boxes.

"Yepp" he smiles, climbing over some boxes to get me. He shows me a box he's holding.

"This has some blueprints for stuff they built, so the plans must be in here" he explains, gleefully.

We root through the box glancing at some of the plans. A rollercoaster, a giant aquarium, a model of the Eiffel tower, a monster truck rally, a banana powered car **(A/N: this one didn't happen but whatever)**.

"Here!" I cried.

"No need to yell, I'm right next to you" he moaned.

We put the box back and made our way outside. Chantelle, Quinn, Joey, Lewis and Josh were stood in the garden.

"The other girls were busy" explains Chantelle.

"That's cool" I say "but we found the plans, so onto the museum!"

We quickly explain to Abby where we're going and she insists on coming too, to 'supervise'. The eight of us grab our bikes and head to the museum. We find the exhibit and get to work pretty quickly, using the tools Cody brought with him.

"Done" he smiles, after fixing the last piece on.

"So who's coming?" I ask, looking around. Everyone except Josh raised their hand.

Cody hands him a small communicator.

"Keep this on, then we can communicate with you if anything goes horribly wrong" he explains.

"Is that likely?" asks Lewis.

We ignore him. Josh walks off back out the museum and we all pile into the time machine.

"What date shall we go back to then?" Cody asks.

"How about the day after they flew around the world, then we can ask them about it?" I suggest.

"Cool" he smiles, programming something in. I pull the leave and we disappear...

**Ok so when I next write, I'll start from when they first get to the past. It'll be the day after SBTY that they go back to.**

**PerryForever is out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well it took 4 chapters, but they've finally got to the past. Unfortunately I also have a small case of writers block. I cannot decide what the thing that will go wrong will be, so from here onwards I will be making it up as I go along**

**Thanks to Cyndaquil255, daphnefred4ever and I'm not to old to watch PF for reviewing the last chapter and special thanks to I'm not to old to watch PF for typing out the whole SBTY song for me. I had a rubbish day and when I logged on and saw that it instantly cheered me up.**

**By the way I was looking over the story so far and noticed I kept changing the spelling of Abby, so sorry about that!**

**On with the story!**

The sun was shining when we landed.

"Where are we?" I ask Cody.

"Maple Drive" he replies, pointing to a sign. We climb out of the time machine and Cody clicks a button on a remote from his pocket. The time machine instantly becomes invisible.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't in the original plans" I remark.

"I may have added a few things" he shrugs.

"So what should we do today, Ferb?" a voice says from over a garden fence. It sounds very familiar. I smile at Cody and he smiles back.

"One more thing" he says "no-one can find out we're from the future."

"Why?" asks Abby.

"Because it could do untold damage to the space/time continuum."

"What?"

"It could change the future and we might end up being not born or something."

"Eh?"

I notice that two kids have appeared and are staring at us. Cody must've noticed too, because he stops trying to explain the space time continuum to our sister. One of the kids has a triangular head and red hair. I instantly recognize him as my dad. The other kid is quite tall and has green hair. He must be Uncle Ferb.

"Hi!" says Phineas.

"Hi" I smile back.

"I'm Phineas and this is Ferb" he explains gesturing to Uncle Ferb. I resist the temptation to say I know exactly who they are, as this may sound stalkerish.

"Well, I'm Ruby, this is my brother Cody, my sister Abby, my cousins Joey and Quinn and my friends Chantelle and Lewis" I introduce everyone , gesturing to them as I say their names.

"Cool."

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doing?" asks a girl with raven black hair and a pink bow, who has just crossed the street.

"Just talking to these people. Isabella, this is Ruby, Cody, Abby, Joey, Quinn, Chantelle and Lewis."

Isabella looks at all of us.

"You're a fireside girl?" she asks, after catching sight of the badge on my collar (I'm not in uniform).

"Yeah" I smile.

"Cool. Is your troop here?"

"Only Chantelle and Quinn. The others are at home."

"Oh. Well I'll introduce you to my troop later, if you like."

"Cool, I'd like that."

Cody's POV

**(A/N: I got bored of writing in Ruby's POV so I switched. Plus I think he's definitely my favourite character :D )**

Ruby and Isabella were talking about various patched they've earned. Quinn moves over to join them.

"Girls" mutters Joey.

A girl about Abby's age with ginger hair stalks towards us. I recognize her as Aunt Candace.

"PHINEAS!" she yells.

"What?" he asks

"I'm off to the mall, so don't try anything while I'm gone, because I'll know and then you'll be so busted!"

"Did you say mall?" asks Abby.

"Yeah, you wanna come?"

"Sure. Abby is out, peace!"

The two teens walk off down the road talking.

"My sister Candace" explains Phineas.

"Oh." I say.

"So do you have any cool ideas for things to build? Because me and Ferb always do something cool every day."

Before I can suggest anything, Joey butts in.

"Is it true you flew all the way around the world the other day?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's a funny story actually. You want to hear it?"

"Sure" I say.

"Well..."

**PerryForever:**

**END OF CHAPTER 5. Not the best chapter but I'm very tired today. Please vote on the poll on my profile. I need help deciding who should be the younger twin because i need it for later on in the story.**

**Plus I'm not to old to watch PF, your OCs will either be in the next chapter or the one after.**

**As always, Read and Review!**

**PerryForever is out peace!**

**Candace: YAY! I'm in the story :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's chapter six!**

**Thanks to:**

**I'm not to old to watch PF**

**BurritoTown **

**Cyndaquil255**

**For Reviewing!**

**Not much else to say really!**

**DISCALIMER:**

**I have yet to own Phineas and Ferb. But it's my birthday tomorrow so fingers crossed!**

CODY'S POV

"So then we got back with like a second to spare and had a party with everyone" finishes Phineas. **(A/N: I can't be bothered typing out the whole story, so go watch SBTY if you want to know) **

"Wow" says Joey "so you won the bet?"

"Obviously" I say. Sometimes he can be so thick.

"Well yeah. But if we want to get a project done today then we'd better start soon" says Phineas.

"Oh for God's sake Phineas!" snarls Isabella "that's all you ever think about! That's all you thought about on the trip!"

She's glaring at him and trembling slightly. As Phineas told the story, she got more and more tense. When he was talking about Paris she looked so annoyed and upset. I wonder if that's what she meant before.

"OK, maybe I was a little obsessed but I'm really sorry if it upset you" says Phineas, seeming genuinely concerned.

"And you're so naive! God, can you not take a hint?"

"Izzy, what do you mean?"

"You're really that naive? I practically screamed it at you on the island! Maybe I should just stop bothering, seeing as you obviously don't care!"

"Fine! Maybe you should!"

"Fine!"

They went on arguing but I felt my phone vibrate so I walked off to answer it. I looked at the caller ID. Abby, it said.

"Hello?" I say

"Cody! I just remembered something!"

"What?"

"Mom and Dad first got together the day after the flying round the world thing. She gave him a project idea and they realised how much they like each other."

I don't say anything to this.

"Cody? You there?"

"You couldn't have mentioned this before?" I hiss "We might've just changed history! Dad asked for a project idea but Joey asked him about flying round the world!"

"So? That's not too bad."

"It gets worse. Mom and Dad got into a big argument."

"Ok that's bad, but go fix it!"

Then she hangs up on me. I walk back over to Ruby.

"What I miss?"

"They both stormed off. What was that about?"

I tell her about my chat with Abby.

**Sorry about it being so short! Promise there'll be more next time!**

**Plus I'm not to old to watch PF:**

**Your OCs were supposed to be in this chapter but it was taking too long to type up so the end of this chapter is next chapter, sorry!**

**Please R&R and thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read this story *hands doughnuts out this time***

**PerryForever is out, peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**Thanks to:**

**daphnefred4ever**

**ktag**

**Cyndaquil255 **

**I'm not to old to watch PF**

**Really Big Hat**

**For reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own P&F, how many times do I need to say it!**

"Well, we'd better go do something then!" says Ruby.

"What?" I ask.

"You go talk to Dad, I'll talk to Mum."

"Why me?"

"Because you're a guy so he's more likely to talk to you."

"Oh fine."

She points me in the direction he went in and we split up. I find him leaning against the tree in their backyard (we were in the front yard before).

"Hey" I say.

He glances at me and sighs.

"I hate when Izzy's mad at me. She's my best friend; I've known her longer than Ferb."

"I know how you feel. I hate when Ruby's mad at me."

He gives me a small smile.

"Thing is, lately I've been feeling like I like her as more than a friend. I just don't know if she likes me back. Yesterday it seemed like she might... But I just don't know."

"I have a feeling she might" I smile, wanting to tell him who I am so bad "but you should go find her and tell her how you feel."

He jumps up.

"You know what? I'm gonna go tell her now!" he announces, then rushes off to find her.

Meanwhile...

Ruby's POV

"I've liked him since the day we met! I've always wanted to tell him but I'm too shy so instead I just hope he'll pick up one of my hints" wails Isabella.

"Are you sure that he doesn't like you back and is just too shy too?" I suggest.

She snorts.

"That's ridiculous!"

"That's not true, come talk to him and you'll see!"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

She sighs.

"Fine but you'll be wrong. You go ahead and I'll be there in a minute."

I smile and go back to the others. I see Cody walk over with Phineas. He gives me a thumbs up.

Isabella's POV

I was about to follow Ruby when I noticed a kid stood staring at me. He looks a lot like that kid, Thaddeus, who had that competition with Phineas and Ferb.

"Er, hi" I say.

"Hello Isabella" he replies smoothly.

"You know me?"

"Yes."

"And you are?"

"Zenith, Zenith Jackson" he holds out a hand and I gingerly shake it.

"Isabella, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro" I reply.

"Well, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I hope you don't mind but you're coming with me!"

"Wha- AHHHHH!"

I scream as he tasers me, then everything goes black...

**Sorry I don't update often, but I have a good reason. So anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**And thanks ktag for the happy birthday! *hands birthday cake out***

**PerryForever is out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**Thanks to:**

**I'm not to old to watch PF**

**Cyndaquil255**

**For reviewing.**

**I can't believe I have over 20 reviews already. Some completed stories on here only get 15 or so, so thanks guys! And thanks to anyone who's put this story on alert or added it to their favourites.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Unfortunately I failed to acquire it for my birthday. But there's always Christmas...**

**I don't own Jaidee and Caitlyn either, they belong to I'm not to old to watch PF and are from the story 'And I thought Ferb was silent'. Even though the story is only 2 chapters so far, its still an awesome story, so got read it!**

Cody's POV

We all hear Isabella's scream and go running to the garage, where Ruby left her. She's lying unconscious on the ground and a familiar figure is standing over her.

"Zenith" I spit.

He turns to glare at me.

"Nerd" he retorts.

"You know him?" asks Phineas.

"Unfortunately" I reply.

"What've you done to Isabella?" demands Ruby.

"Oh she's fine, simply mildly tasered" he pulls a remote of some sort out of his pocket, "but if you want to see her again, you'll have to come get her. I'll be at the abandoned factory near the pier." With that, he hits a button and they both teleport out.

"Who the hell is that jerk and what does he want with Izzy?" demands Phineas angrily.

"Zenith is a bully and as for what he wants with Isabella, I don't know but it can't be good" replies Ruby.

"Well we have to go get her" I say "but we need a plan. And it has to be smart enough to outsmart Zenith."

"Well I'm going to sit under the tree" says Phineas "I get my best ideas doing that."

The others go join him. I stay behind to look around.

Something just doesn't seem right about this. Why would he just tell us where he's taking her? Unless he has a trap planned...

"Excuse me" a voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up to see Baljeet, Lewis' dad. The other boy with him, Buford, is Chantelle's dad.

"Excuse me but are Phineas and Ferb home?" asks Baljeet.

"I the garden" I reply and they walk towards the garden. Something in my pocket vibrates and I pull it out. It's a communicator paired with the one I gave Josh before we left. I press the answer button.

"Karl to Flynn, can you hear me?" asks Josh.

"Flynn to Karl, loud and clear" I reply.

"So anything go wrong yet?"

"Well, our presence caused my Mom and Dad to get into a fight and now my Mom's been kidnapped by Zenith" I moan.

"Ouch. What's he doing there?"

"If I knew I'd tell you."

"So what you gonna do about this?"

"No idea."  
"Well, unless you wanna be erased from history, I suggest you rescue your Mom and get your parents to make up ASAP. Any idea where he's taken her?"

"He told us exactly where he's taking her. But I think it's a trap."

"It's not easy being a genius these days, eh Cody?"

"Haha, very funny."

Random Stalker's POV

In a house on the other side of Danville, Caitlyn and Jaidee were watching TV. Caitlyn shuddered and Jaidee gave her a questioning look.

"I just felt a disturbance" shivered Caitlyn. Jaidee nodded and the two girls went back to watching TV.

Cody's POV

"Well nothing here's changed yet. I'd say you have about 24 hours" Josh advises me.

"Why 24?" I ask.

"Because that's how long they usually have in the movies. You'll when time's running out because you'll start forgetting stuff. But dont' worry, it's the youngest who'll disappear first"

"I am the youngest, by some obscenely small amount of time."

"Well go fix this then!"

"Cody, get over here!" yells Ruby.

"I'd better go, call if anything happens" I say.

"Alright. Good Luck!" he replies. I slip the communicator into my pocket and walk into the garden. They're all sitting in a circle on the grass discussing a plan.

"Whatever we do, we need to do it fast. That guy is a loon and there's no telling what he might do to Isabella" points out Chantelle.

"Well we know where they are, let's go now!" suggests Joey.

"If we go now a) we have no plan and b) we'd be walking into his trap" I point out, as I sit down between Quinn and Ruby.

"Cody, would it kill you to be positive for a while?" asks Ruby/

"He's right though" Quinn practically whispers. It's the first thing she's said all day. I smile at her and stick my tongue out at my sister. She glares back.

"When you two are finished" says Chantelle "I think I might have an idea..."

**End of chapter 8!**

**Well, I can't believe I've actually written this much, its the most I've ever written :D**

**Hopefully I won't be too busy and will be able to update soon, but apologies if it takes a while.**

***goes to get chocolate from cupboard to hand out, but cupboard is empty***

**Sorry but it looks like my sister ate all my chocolate again D:**

***hands out marshmallows instead***

**PerryForever is out! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm having really bad writers block for this story :( Sorry its taken this long for an update. I promise that I will finish this story eventually, I'm not one to leave things unfinished. I know what'll happen later on coz i thought of a plot twist.**

**Thanks to:**

**Cyndaquil255 **

**I have a life it's called PF **

**MissyMeghan3**

**daphnefred4ever**

**For reviewing and thanks to anyone who's read this story without reviewing.**

**DISCLAIMER: do I even need to say it?**

"...If we split into two groups, one group can go round the front and distract Zenith whilst the others sneak in through the back and rescue Isabella" suggests Chantelle.

"That could work" I say.

"So who's going with who?"

We decided that Me, Chantelle, Quinn, Phineas and Baljeet would sneak in through the back and Ruby, Joey, Lewis, Ferb and Buford would go round the front. **(A/N: Did I forget anyone?)**

"So when do we go?" asks Ruby.

"Now?" suggests Phineas.

"How are we getting there?" asks Joey.

"Bikes?" suggests Buford.

"There's not enough for all of us" I point out.

"Well, we could take a bus" says Chantelle.

We all agree to this, so after sending Abby and Candace a text telling them where we're going, we set off to the bus stop.

While Phineas checked the bus times, Ruby comes over to talk to me.

"What if Zenith tells them we're from the future?" she asks, biting her lip.

"Well, if they find out, it's not too bad unless they find out that we're their kids" I explain.

"And what if we don't get there in time?"

"Now who's being negative?"

She elbows me in the side and Phineas comes back over.

"There's a bus in about two minutes" he tells us.

"Cool."

We stand in silence as we wait for the bus. When it arrives we all get on and Phineas pays for us all. The journey passes quickly and soon we're at the pier.

**So thats chapter 9. Not my best work but hopefully I'll get over my writers block. Apologies if I take ages getting the next chapter up. Next chapter Candace and Abby will return and the kids will get into the factory. Again, thanks for reading. *hugs people who've read this far and hands out pie***

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I'M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 2 MONTHS! **

**I had major writers block, then some real life problems got in the way. I'm not sure where this story is going though.**

**So happy, I've got 30 reviews and this is only my first story! Writers block sucked! As did the last chapter, in my opinion. I'll go back at some point and edit it.**

**Thanks to:**

**Cyndaquil255**

**Tinkerbell220**

**I have a life it's called PF**

**For reviewing.**

**Also thanks to anyone who reviewed my little oneshot. Special mention to daphnefred4ever, just because you're awesome.**

**I think I've got all the mistakes, but if there are problems with the spacing of words in this chapter it's because my space bar is broken because my brother likes to play games where you have to whack the space bar. But I'm getting a new keyboard soon :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. (Yet.*insert evil laugh here*)**

Abby's POV

Shopping is fun, although some of these fashion trends are so weird! Although this is like 20 years before my time. Candace is enjoying herself loads. She's good at spotting bargains, that's for sure. I've made a mental note to ask her Aunt Candace to come shopping when I get back to my time.

But then my phone bleeps with a text and I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Off to rescue mom.

At the abandoned factory

near the pier.

If we don't come back alive,

I think I left the water running

at home

C :)

"Idiot" I mutter, then realize I don't even know what he meant by 'rescue mom'. Maybe it's code for something. That's something Cody would think of. Although they probably haven't been kidnapped, as most kidnappers would take their phones.

"Abby, you coming?" asks Candace, popping her head out of the store she's in.

"Yeah" I reply, but I'm distracted and she notices.

"Hey, what's up?" she asks, coming to stand next to me.

"I just got a weird text off my brother" I explain.

"Can I see?"

"Sure." I hand her the phone and its only when she looks at the screen that I realise my mistake.

"Why does it say mom? I thought he was with my brothers."

"It's probably just a typo"

She narrows her eyes.

"You're lying." Its a statement not a question.

I realise I can't lie my way out of this one without it seeming suspicious. And it won't destroy the space/time continuum if I just tell one person, right?

"Alright" I sigh "I'll tell you. But we should probably sit down first."

Wordlessly she leads me over to the food court and we both take a seat, sitting opposire each other.

"So I know this sounds crazy, but I'm not from here, I'm fron the future. 25 years into the future to be exact." I begin.

"With brother like mine, that doesn't sound as crazy as it should" she mutters.

"So anyway, Cody and Ruby decided that it would be a good idea to fix the time machine in the museum and come back in time 25 years to meet our parents when they were their age. And their friends tagged along."

"So, you're parents are?"

"My dad is Phineas."

"So you're my niece then. And who's your mom? It's Isabella, right?"

"Right."

"So, I marry Jeremy don't I? And have Xavier and Amanda?"

"Sorry Candace, I really can't tell you. It'd screw up the space/time continuum more than I already have."

"The what?"

"The space/time continuum. No idea what it is, you'd have to ask Cody to explain. I'm pretty sure he made it up, though."

"Okay then. So where've your brother and sister gone?"

"To the abandoned factory near the pier. It said so in the text! Although I bet your brothers have gone too."

"The pier isn't that far from here! We run there!"

So we ran out of the Gogoplex mall and past buildings, to the pier. It took about 10 minutes of running to reach it.

"Any answer?" asks Candace, as I pull my phone from my ear. We've been trying to reach the kids, but no one's picking up their phone.

"No. What if something happens to them?" I start panicing " then I'll be stuck in this time, because Cody never said how to work the time machine and he's got the remote thingy anyway! My parents will kill me!"

"Calm down girl, I'm sure they're fine. But they're so busted when we find them!"

The abandoned factory is dark and creepy. Some of the windows are blacked out. There was no sign of Ruby and the others anywhere.

"They must've already gone inside" I moan.

"We'd better find a way in then" whispers Candace.

Chantelle's POV

"Hey, isn't that Abby and Candace over there?" I ask, from my position of lookout. I can see the two teens crouched behind some fishing equipment on the pier. They're whispering about something.

"Probably" replies Cody, who's trying to pick the huge padlock on the back door with Phineas, "I did tell them where we were."

"Should I call them over?"

"Nah."

The lock clicks open and we step into the darkness...

**Apart from the fact that Candace was OOC, I'm quite pleased with this chapter. I was going to put this story on hiatus, because I had bad writers block, but my sister was hogging the computer so I went to watch TV instead and I watched BTR. After that I felt like writing something, so I wrote this. So of this chapter you have to thank my sister Beth and Big Time Rush. **

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in ages!**

**I was going to update on Saturday, but the Internet was down. Sunday I was out all day, and then Monday (yesterday) my little brother's stupid friend decided it would be funny to wipe my profile on the computer. I managed to save my itunes, but all my word documents were deleted, including the original of this chapter. I've just finished writing it up from memory.**

**Thanks to Cyndaquil255, NeoPhisabella and ****Tinkerbell220**** for reviewing.**

**Enjoy, this is the longest chapter yet. **

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

Oww, my head.

Wait, why's it so dark?

Where is everyone?

Oh, I remember. That freaky kid tasered me and he's probably kidnapped me too. But the guys'll come rescue me, right?

...

...

...

Screw this, I'm a fireside girl! I'll get myself out!

Then a bright light flickered on and I got a good look at my surroundings. I was in a storeroom, probably in a factory and the windows were up high and blacked out. The factory probably hadn't been in use for a while, because there were cobwebs everywhere and empty crates scattered around. I was tied to one of these crates and the ropes binding me were cutting into my wrists.

"Ah, Izzy, you're awake."

I looked around but couldn't see where the voice was coming from. Then he stepped out from the shadows.

* * *

**Cody's POV**

We stumbled in through the door and the door creaked shut behind us, plunging us into complete darkness.

"Where's the light switch?" asked Chantelle.

"Found it" I told her.

"Really?"

"No." I laugh.

"That's not funny, Cody."

"Don't lie, I know you think I'm hilarious. I know all about your huge crush on me."

This earned me a kick in the shins from Chantelle, which made me lose my balance and I toppled head first down a flight of stairs I hadn't known was there. Granted, I probably would've fallen down them even without Chantelle's help. Did I mention I'm really clumsy?

"Guys, I think I found the light switch" Phineas' voice drifted down from somewhere above me. The lights flickered on and I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light. When they did, I saw the others standing at the top of the stairs staring down at me.

"Now that was funny" smirked Chantelle, and I realised I was still sprawled at the bottom of the staircase.

"Shut up" I snapped, getting up and dusting myself off.

The room we were in was a huge space full of derelict machinery. Back in my time (the future), this place was torn down years ago. The ceiling-high windows were dusty and smashed up, and some of them were blacked out altogether. There were huge iron bars across the roof and several balconies on upper floors. The place must've been out of use for years. I couldn't figure out why Zenith would use here as his base.

We walked across the floor, being careful to avoid the scrap metal and machinery that littered the floor. Chantelle was in the lead with Phineas and I sped up to talk to them.

"This place is huge, we might have a better chance if we split up to look for her " Chantelle was telling Phineas, who was nodding.

"Splitting up's a bad idea" I told her.

"Oh really? Says who?" she snapped back.

"Me. Haven't you ever seen a horror film?" I asked her "he'll pick us off one by one."

"That's TV, Cody. This is real life, and if I say we're splitting up, we're splitting up."

"And who put you in charge?" I shot back. I was still sore from her pushing me down those stairs.

"Oh like you could do any better!" she scoffed.

"I didn't say that."

"Of course you didn't, because you're bloody perfect! Well, let me tell you something, Cody David Flynn, this mess is all your fault! If you hadn't had the stupid idea to come here, none of this would've happened!" she was screaming at me by this point. I wasn't even aware she knew my middle name. Maybe Ruby told her?

I didn't realise what else she'd said until Phineas spoke up.

"Your last name is Flynn?" he sounded curious. I really thought we'd blown it then.

We both turned to stare at him, our quarrel forgotten for the moment. Then I think I said something really intelligent, like: "Umm, yeah."

"Cool, me too! I guess it's a common name, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

It looked like her hadn't caught on, which is pretty much expected, if you think about it. I mean, you don't exactly assume everyone you meet with the same last name as you is really your future child who came back to meet you as a kid and accidentally cause your future wife to get kidnapped. Unless you're incredibly paranoid.

Chantelle huffed off to go see Quinn, which left me alone with Phineas.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked me.

"You just did. But you can ask another." I told him.

"Is Chantelle your girlfriend?"

I stared at him.

"No" I said, simply. I'm pretty sure, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chantelle blush when I said that. But it could've been a trick of the light.

* * *

We all walked the rest of the way in silence, until we came to a locked door that had a keypad next to it. Next to the door was a staircase leading up to the first balcony.

"Which way now?" Baljeet asked Chantelle. She glared at me triumphantly.

"Well, two of us can stay here to try and get the door open, and the other three can search the balcony" she explained.

"I still think splitting up is a bad idea" I pointed out.

"NoOneCaresWhatYouThink" she said, all in one breath, before continuing what she was saying before, "Phineas, can you make us some walkie-talkie type things?"

"Sure" he grinned, and went off to search for parts.

"Cody, a word?" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to the side.

"Cody, we can't let that happen again" she hissed.

"We? You're the one who almost gave us away!" I hissed back.

"Only because you were being so infuriating!"

"Oh? Because I dared to disagree with little miss perfect?"

"Shut up, ok? This is your fault!"

"So you keep saying."

She stormed off back towards Baljeet, Quinn and Phineas, who'd fashioned five walkie-talkies out of spare parts. He handed one to each of us, and kept the last for himself.

"Right, Baljeet, Quinn, you're with me, We'll check the balconies" Chantelle ordered "Phineas, you stay with Cody, and try to crack the code to the keypad." With that, she turned and marched up the stairs (with Baljeet and Quinn at her heels), before I could object.

* * *

"You know who Chantelle reminds me of?" asked Phineas, as he tried to disable the keypad, "hand me the wire cutters too."

"Who?" I asked, handing him the wire cutters from the toolbox we found under some scrap metal.

"Adyson Sweetwater." He replied.

"Who?" I asked, although I knew perfectly well who she was.

"One of Izzy's fireside girls." Phineas explained.

"Oh."

"So, do you like to build stuff?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I grinned "me and Ruby have built some stuff, like-"

"Like a time machine?"

"I-what?" I faltered.

He smiled at me.

"I've been to the future, and I'd say you're from a little after I visited" he explained "plus , when I was looking for parts, I got a weird text from Candace."

"What did it say?"

"Something about how your sister told her you guys had travelled 25 years into the past to see what Danville was like then."

Well at least Abby had the sense to lie about that part.

"Umm, we are from the future. Do you think anyone else figured it out?"

"Nah, don't think so."

"Oh, then we probably haven't done too much damage to the space/time continuum."

"Yeah, I think you're safe."

* * *

**Chantelle's POV**

I think splitting up might not have been such a great idea after all. But no way am I admitting that to Cody.

I wonder why Ruby thought it a good idea to leave us together? I guess she thought we'd be mature and not argue for once, given the circumstances.

Wow she was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: So, Phineas knows part of the secret. That wasn't planned, it was just a spontaneous thing.**

**The reason Xavier, Amanda and Fred aren't in this is because my OCs are from 5 years after Phineas and Ferb went to the future (i.e. they were only 5 or 4-ish then), so Xavier and Fred are about 15 now. Hope that clears it up.**

**I've started another story, a collection of drabbled called 'Untold Stories'. If you guys could check that out and tell me what you think Id really appreciate it.**

**Also, I changed my pen name. E-hugs to anyone who knows which series its from.**

**Reviews make me smile. **


	12. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N:**

**Hi.  
So, I know I haven't updated in a while (like three months or so...) and I'm really sorry. Thing is, I've tried writing more of this. I've got like half a chapter at the moment. But I was re-reading some of the older chapters, and I realised just how rubbish this story is. It was my first story, and yeah, I thought it was good at the time, but I've come to face that what I wrote really isn't that good.**

**Which is why I've decided to stop this story for now. I'm not giving up on it though, because I'm still attached to the original idea, but there'll be no more updates for a while. I've got several stories on the go, and I'm behind on a lot of my writing. I've also got loads of school work to do, and I have other stuff going on in real life. So, as soon as I have some free time, I'm going to re-write this story from the start. The chapters will be longer, and (hopefully!) of better quality too.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to start this in a month or so. I just wanted to let you guys know my reasons for ignoring this, and my other stories.**

**Sorry to anyone who thought this was a real chapter!**

**~Potato **


End file.
